


Omegas and Alphas problems

by Annnnnnniiia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnnnnniiia/pseuds/Annnnnnniiia
Summary: Yeah this is shit it's my first work on Ao3 so don't juge also I'm not native so dont mind my EnglishThis is about Haikyuu characters in A/B/O thats all





	Omegas and Alphas problems

Tokyo:  
Nekoma High School  
The rest of the Nekoma team listened and watched as Kenma talked on his phone with someone and from his exprasion it seemed like it was Hinata.

The call ended after a "I'm happy for you." from Kenma.

"Sooooo,what happened with chibi-chan that you're so happy,kitten?"asked a very crious Kuroo.

Kenma just countinued playing the game,he started playing after the call ended,and said"Kageyama finally had the balls to ask Shoyo to court him"

"Oh,say I'm happy for him next time he calls."he responded after a second he countinued thought "As the most of you remember next month the team exam is coming up.It'll be new to you first years but no worries nothing too emberesing will happen.The good thing will be that you finally find out what seconderies your upperclasman have."he said turning to his unnderclassman.

They just looked cofused they thought they knew all of their teammates seconderies.They didn't ask any qustions tho and just exchanged goodbys with the team and went out of the clubroom.

After a while of walking Lev breaked the silince and ended the private brainstorms of the first years with the qustion who they all wanted the answer to"So what do you think are the senpais seconderies?".

Inouka put his finger on his chin in a thoghtful gesture an answered"I'm pretty sure Kuroo-san is Alpha......"".......and is dating either Yaku-san who's omega or kenma-san who's also omega"Shibayama ended his Alphas sntence.

"YOU REALLY THINK YAKU-SAN AND KUROO-SAN HAVE THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP!!!!!!"Lev yelled in shock and kind of sadnes.

Inouka juped in amidetlly"Sorry Lev I totally forgot about your enourmes crush on Yaku-san"

"Its not enourmes........"Lev mumbeled not sounding very covincing.

They parted ways after that with the coupel going ahead and Lev turning right.

"Do you think he'll be okay he looked pretty sad?"asked shibayama in a worried voice.

"I'm sure he will be just fine."his alpha said in a asuring voice"and if you're still worried I'll make you forget it tonight"he whispered the last part in the omegas ear.At that Shibeyama let the topic go and turened a dengoures shade of red.

Ohhhhhhh,was Inouka wrong soooooo completly wrong.

The next day at morning practies Lev had bags under his eyes and they were so red it was very obvious to everyone that he cried.

Of course Yakus' "Mama Kitten"instincst activeited and the Omega ran over to Lev imedetly and asked with a littel too worried voice to be that of a"mom":"What happeend?!?!You look like you cried all night!"

"That kind of what happened"Lev answered

"Why?"Yaku demanded

"Its because I kind of..........think my crush is........dating...someone right now and I broke my head thinking about it"Lev whispered so quietly that even Yaku who was standing beside him nearly missed it.

Yaku crealy flinched at the word "crush"but didn't say anything and let Lev go practise hes serves.

The rest of practies went by as usuall.

Inouka creally saw the sadnest in his fellow first years alphas face during class.He was serriously concerend.But what can he do other then watch from the siedlines? 

~σк, ι'м ʝυѕт gσиє αѕк кυяσσ-ѕαи~Lev thouth and he really did. 

He came up to him after afternoon practies and asked"K-kuro-san"

"Yes?"Kuroo responded

"Are you and Yaku-san d-d-dating?"Lev whispered unsurely.

To everyones suprise Kuroo just started loughing hystericly"You'll have to find out about that and if you still don't know after the exam you can ask again and I'll give you a proper answer."and walked away.

Lev just stod there very confused in the middle of the clubroom.

Of course Lev wanted to find out about the truth before the exam so he did the smartest thing he could.

He stalked them.

They do anything to singnal that they were together but they aren't typical Alpha,Omega friends either.

So what exactly their relationship?

Lovers?Friends?Fellow "Team Parents"?or just teammates?

**Author's Note:**

> Yup this is short and well bye  
> I hope you at least liked some part of it


End file.
